We didn't break up
by peace12
Summary: what if the break up was all an act so they could be together without being bother   rated T because you never know what might happen
1. Chapter 1

_**Here**____**is**____**my**____**new**____**story**____**I**____**gat**____**this**____**idea**____**when**____**ilove**____**you**____**ended**____**but**____**I**____**didn**__**'**__**t**____**have**____**the**____**time**____**to**____**uploaded**____**until**____**now.**____**This**____**is**____**going**____**to**____**be**____**a**____**chapter**____**story**____**but**____**if**____**you**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**like**____**it**____**then**____**it**____**will**____**be**____**a**____**one-shoot.**____**Please**____**review**____**and**____**go**____**check**____**out**____**the**____**stories**____**name**____**Hiding**____**IT**____**by**____**SeddieBenett**____**its**____**awesome.**_____

We didn't break up

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

We in a full blow out make out session when my phone beep meaning that I and Sam have to break up, I pull back to look at her beautiful blue eyes. "I guess this is it" she said with the saddest expression I have ever seen "you know what Sam I love you, you love me why don't we just forget what Carly said and be together with our flaws they don't really matter cause we love each other and it doesn't matter what other people say" I hope I convince her with this "I don't know because we are making everybody suffer with our relationship." "Like who Sam tells me someone we are hurting with our relationship" "Carly, your mom, even Gibby and Spencer and most important of all you with my constant beatings" "But I want to be with you!" "Do you think I don't want to be with you? Because I do that's everything I want but we can't hurt all this people just because we want to be together you my think I don't care but I do and a lot." By this time we both had tears in our eyes and then an idea came to me "What if they don't know that we are together? What if we just pretend to break up so they can be happy and still be together so we can be happy?" "That's a good idea but I don't think it will work" "Please Sam lets just try for me for you for us please?" she sighs "Ok we can try" After she said those words I lost it I kiss her with all my force with all my soul and with all my love and let me tell you it was the best kiss of my life.


	2. Chapter 2: You guys what!

_**Second **__**chapter **__**woooo! **__**In **__**of **__**talk **__**lets **__**get **__**to **__**the **__**story. **__**By **__**the **__**way **__**thank **__**you **__**guys **__**so **__**much **__**for **__**all **__**the **__**reviews you guys rock :)**_

Chapter 2: You guys what?

**Sam's P.V.O.**

The day after our "break up" me and Freddie decided to tell Carly first so we went to her house. "Hello people" I say as we enter the Shay's apartment I'm serious they have to lock the door a rapist can enter here without anyone knowing. "Hey seddie" says Carly. "We are not Seddie anymore Carly" Freddie says "You're not?" says Carly with confusion on her face "Nope we are not we broke up last night but we're cool right Fredwierd?" "Yes Pucket we're cool" says Freddie when we get out of here I'm sure I'm going to kiss his fudge out. I was waken up from my day dream by Carly screaming "YOU GUYS WHAT?" "We broke up" I say firmly "Really are you lying to me because if you guys are its not funny" "No Carly we are not lying to you we broke up we just came to the conclusion that we work better as just friends" I nod my head at Freddie's statement "So you guys broke up" Carly says trying to hide her happiness but what she doesn't know is that I can see right through her but I know that happiness isn't because she likes Freddie or anything like, because I know she has a thing for Gibby, that its because she doesn't have to put up with our fights. We nod our heads "Oh ok Freddie can you leave I have to have some girl talk with Sam" "Ok see you later" he flash me one of his smiles and I smile back at him, he leaves then Carly turns to me "So how are you taking this break up?" she asks with a concern look on her face "Good we're still friends so I guess its ok" I said with a fake sad tone in my voice by the looks of it I think she bought it "Aww Sam its going to be ok you are going to get through this and I'm going to help you ok?" I felt horrible for lying to her so I just nod my head "So we can start on repairing your heart do you want some ham and fried chicken?" she ask know that I think about it this "break up" is not that bad.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

After I left the Shay's apartment I went home to tell my mom abuts the break up "Mom I'm back from Carly's" "Is your delinquent girlfriend with you" she said with her voice full of venom it made my blood boil but I tried to calm myself so wouldn't snap at her "No mom _Sam_is not my girlfriend anymore we broke up last night" I hated to lie to my mom but Sam means a lot to me and I can't lose her "You guys what?" she said with a happy tone the words tasted bitter but I had to say them "I said that we broke up last night" "YES! That's great Freddiebear you finally foud out how wrong you were for dating that delinquent you deserve so much better than her" I swear if she said another word about Sam I was going to snap at her it doesn't matter if she was my mom "Mom don't talk about Sam like that she is still my friend" "Ok Freddie I have to go to the hospital are you going to be ok by yourself?" "Yes mom now leave I don't want you to be late" and with that I push her out of the apartment. Then I go to my room thinking about what else my secret girlfriend. I hope this secret goes better than the one of our first kiss I guess we just have to find out.

_**Here **__**is **__**the **__**second **__**chapter **__**I **__**hope **__**you **__**guys **__**like **__**it **__**sorry **__**if **__**I **__**have **__**bad **__**spelling **__**I **__**have **__**never **__**been **__**a **__**speller. **__**Again **__**thank **__**you **__**guys **__**for **__**all **__**the **__**reviews. **__**And **__**please **__**go **__**check **__**out **__**iAnorexia **__**by:**__**the **__**skittle **__**eating **__**polar **__**bear **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**awesome. **__**Please **__**read **__**and **__**review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So yeah knew chapter I feel so good because I'm keeping up with this story. Since you guys told me that you liked my other story I'm going to updated today too. Too much talk here is the next chapter.**_

Chapter 3: So we are a secret?

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

After an hour of waiting for Sam to come back from Carly's I decided to text her.

**Hey babe whats up me miss u :(.**

Not even five minutes passed and I got her replay.

**Me too babe is ur mom there? - Sammy**

**Nah come over I want to make up the time we weren't together ;)**

A minute after I send that text there was a banging on the door, I opened to se my beautiful "secret girlfriend". I couldn't even say hi to her before she attacks my lips but I didn't mind since I was the one to depend the kiss. After about I don't know forty minutes she pulls away. "Miss me?" she says with an eyebrow raise "You have no idea how much" I say with a smirk in my face she just chuckles and I capture her lips, after a minute or so she pulls away "I missed you too" she says and walks over to the couch. "So what are you planning to do?" "I was planning on spending the time watching a movie with my awesome girlfriend what about you" "What a coincidence I was planning to do the same with my boyfriend" she says with a smile on her face she was about to turn on the TV but I stopped her "Dude I was going to turn that on!" "But before that tell me how bad Carly's was" "it went well she said that she understood if I was heartbroken I told her I just needed some ham she gave it to me you text me and that's how I end up here, but now that we are at this how was it with your mom?" "It went well" I say not really wanting to tell her that my mom was jumping up and down. "She was jumping up and down?" she asks with a knowing smirk "Well... Yeah" I said looking down. "Figures" she said with a chuckle. After a moment of silence I decided that I wanted to taste her lips on mine again so I get her by the waist gaining a gasp from her and press my lips on hers. When we pull away she gives me a confuse look and asks "What was that for?" "Well I wanted to taste your wonderful lips on mine again so I kissed you" I said with a smile on my face. "You're such a sap Benson" she says laughing. "But I'm your sap right?" I say before kissing her again. "Yes Benson you're my sap" Sam says slapping my shoulder. After a few other kisses we start watching a horror movie and let me tell you it was horrible half way through the movie I decide to turn it off. "Dude I was watching that" Sam says with an annoying expression. "Well I don't like it" I say crossing my harms in front of my chest. "Well what do you want to do" "This" I say before kissing her I pulled away "We can definitely do that" she says before kissing me again. After a long time we pulled away, and I look at her in the eyes and ask "So we're a secret now?" "I guess we are" Sam says and I kiss her ones more. Yeah this is going to be hard to keep as a secret.

_**Yeah I know sickish chapter but I had to update something. Sorry for making you guys wait so much, and about my other story yes I'm going to update today or tomorrow so keep an eye on the story. Please read and review. **_

_**Peace****3** _


	4. Chapter 4: I get caught

_**Sorry that I took long to update being a freshman isn't easy. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews.**_

**Chapter 4: I get caught **

**Freddie's P.V.O. **

Today was the first day of school since me and Sam started dating in secret. When I get to school I see Carly at her locker. "Hey Carly" I say "Oh hi Freddie how are you?" oh Carly always nice sometimes it makes me sick "Good what about you" "Good I guess at that moment I see my blond headed demon turning on the corner. At that moment I was hypnotized by her beauty she is wearing a purple tight shirt that showed her curves and since it was really hot outside some really short shorts that showed her beautiful legs, I just wanted to go up to her and kiss her until my lips hurt. "FREDDIE!" I guess I got lost in my thought of kissing Sam that I didn't even hear Carly calling my name. "Yes?" "Were you just looking at Sam?" "No Carly I was thinking about… uh... my...Mmh… homework yes my homework I have to get my books" "Whatever Freddie" and with that she walked away to talk to Wendy "Hey" says Sam opening her locker "Hey Sam" the bell rings and the students are almost clear I start to walk away from Sam but she grabs me by the shoulder and drags me to the janitor's closet "Why did you do that?" I ask Sam with an angry tone in my voice "Because of this" she says before grabbing my head and kissing me hard. I wrap my arms around her waist holding her tight so she couldn't escape, I wanted to try something different so I lick her bottom lip she gasps into my mouth but soon opens hers so I can slip my tongue on her mouth. We are so wrapped up on our making out session that we didn't hear the door open "SAMANTHA PUCKET FREDWARD BENSON TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!" oh no its been barely three days and we already got caught making out in the janitors closet we have some good explaining to do.

_**Yay another chapter please read and review :) **_

_**Ps. If you have any ideas for future chapters you are welcome to send me a pm or review. I would love to hear your ideas. :D **_

_**Peace 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews you are awesome. This chapter kind of overlaps the past one but this is on Sam's point of view so enjoy. Sorry for the short chapters if you guys request it I can do longer chapters.**_

**Chapter 5: I get caught part 2**

**Sam's P.V.O**

Today was the first day of school since me and Freddie started secret dating and to be honest I was a bit nervous... ok… ok I was super nervous because I don't know if I can last the whole day without kissing the nub. UGH why does he have to be so nerdy and cute with his laptop and his beautiful brown eyes that I get lost on every time I see them. See what he is doing to me he's turning me into one of those soft girls that show their feeling UGH I hate those girls. As I enter the school turning right to my locker what do I see the nub staring at me I was staring at him to while Carly was going on and on about something. When Carly turns around to see what he looking at I turns so it would be like I wasn't staring at him. After a while Carly start walking to her class and I start walking to my locker. "Hey" I say opening my locker "Hey Sam" he says then the bell rings and he starts to walk away I grab him by the shoulder and start dragging him to the janitor's closet. "Why did you do that" he says with an angry tone. "Because of this" I say and before grabbing his head and kissing him hard. Immediately after I start kissing him he kisses back and puts his arms around my waist like he never wanted to let go. I don't know what came to him but he licks my bottom lip asking for entrance I gasp but soon after that I open my mouth so he could get a taste out of it. Our tongues were having a battle for domination and that earn a moan form me. We just kept on kissing before someone shouts "SAMANTHA PUCKET, FREDWARD BENSON TO THE PRINCIPALES OFFICE NOW." CHIZ we barely started dating and we already got caught by Miss Brigs having a mind blowing make out session on the janitors closet, this is going to be a hard secret to keep.

**_This chapter was kind of longer YAY. Please keep on reviewing i love it when you guys do that also if you have an idea please send them over i bet i can do something with then. Last thing before i leave if you haven't read "iHurt" by the skittle eating polar bear please go and check it out is my one of my favorites._**

**_Peace :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry because I haven't update in a lot of time I got really busy with school and I couldn't think of anything to write because if you don't know I write my chapters from my head five minutes before you guys read them so its really hard. If you guys have any ideas for the story that don't have to do with pregnancy, I'm not good at writing about something that I haven't experience, the ideas are welcome. Thank you for reviewing the story hopes you like the chapter.**_

**Chapter 6: Punishment **

_**Mrs. Brigs POV**_

It was a normal morning I was screaming at student to go to class, something is off about this morning I don't see the tech boy or the she demon Mhmm.. where can they be, maybe they're already in class oh well. I was about to leave to class when I heard moaning coming from the janitors closet. I walk to the door and opened to revile the **tech boy pinning the she demon on the wall eating each others mouth! **"SAMANTHA PUCKET FREDWARD BENSON TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!"They separate and look at each other running to the principles office my job here is done.

_**Freddie's PVO**_

When we got to the principles office principle Franklin was reading the newspaper dinking his coffee. "Principle Franklin they found this kids making out on the janitors closet" "thank you leave them here" Ted said before he looked up when he saw us he was shook to see me and Sam standing by the door "Sam, Freddie" "Hey Ted" said Sam awkwardly "Why were you guys making out on the janitors closet I thought you broke up?" "How do you now we broke up?" I asked very surprised because we only told my mom and Carly. "News fly fast around here, but now answer the question" "Long story short we are secretly dating" said Sam I just stared at her in disbelief, she noticed this and added "I wasn't going to lye to Ted I actually respect him. Ted you have to keep the secret" I hope he says yes.

_**There you have it another chapter please review.**_

_**Peace **_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN :( Sorry **

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating I've been really busy this Thanksgiving break. I'm so glad that you guys like my story i went to my email and i saw all the favorites and alerts that i have, i will love for you guys to review me some ideas (nothing M rated or any sort of stuff like that) I will love if you guys get involved in my story it would mean a lot. IF f you would like to talk to me just PM's me i would love to answer your questions or requests.**

**Again I'm really sorry**

**PS. have you read the story "The New Girl" by:girly4567 its awesome i love her story THANK YOU again :)**

**Peace :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yay! Another chapter. So last night I was thinking of new ideas for this story and I came up with a pretty good one while watching FRED the movie, the idea is to add "FRED" a.k.a Lucas in the story, I was thinking that he can maybe have a huge crush on Sam, tell me what you think of my idea. Also I was thinking of paring Carly with Brad or Gibby you guys say who you want to see her with or if you want her to be alone. Let's get to the chapter.**_

**Freddie's PVO:**

I was waiting for Ted to say whether he was going to keep the secret or not I really do hope that he says yes. "Ok I'm going to keep the secret as long as you guys keep your PDA out of the school" Sam jumped of her seat "Thank you Thank you" she said hugging him. "But I'm not done yet you guys will have detention every Wednesday for the next three weeks" I sigh of relief "Now get to class" "Thanks again Ted" said Sam with a wave before exiting.

"That was a close one" I said when we got out of Ted's office "Yeah we have to be more careful" she said looking down at her feet. "Hey what's wrong?" "Nothing" she murmured still not looking at me. "Come on Sam I know you tell me, what wrong maybe I can try to help" "Nothing is wrong I already told you now if you excuse me I have to get to class" she said trying to walk away before I graved her wrist "Tell me what's wrong" I said getting angrier at the minute. "You want to know whats wrong us we are wrong I cant believe I agreed with this whole date in secret thing I don't know what I was thinking" she whispered "No Sam don't tell me this shit we right for each other please just don't break things off please?" I really hope we don't break up I love her.

_**Aww poor Freddie please read and review and answer my questions of the idea.**_

_**Peace**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm so sorry for not updating I have been really busy with holidays and school. I would try to update sooner. Also happy new years and merry Christmas (super late I know but better late than never).**_

**Freddie's POV**

I can't believe Sam is thinking about breaking up with me she knows I love her, I can't lose her no now, no never. "I don't know Freddie, I love you but I don't think this is a good idea." "Please Sam don't do this to me, to us, please lets just try again… please" I said with a pleading voice, she sigh "Ok one more chance for us, one more chance for love, but this is the last one I don't think I can handle more heart break than this". Then she walked away, but I was so happy to have another chance for us.

The bell for lunch rang and I went to Sam's and Carly's looker to wait for them. When I got there I saw Brad talking and smiling to Sam, My Sam, why is he talking to her. "Hey guys," I said with a fake smile "what are you guys talking about" I continued. "Oh hey Freddie I was just telling Sam about the fudge I made for her, here Sam take it. See you guys later" he said staring to walk away "Thanks" Sam called out for him, he just turned to wave. "Why were you and Brad talking?" I ask angrily, "Freddie relax he's just my friend, for gosh shake he's your friend to you don't have to be jealous." "I guess you're right, I mean you have never done anything to make me jealous." "See you're just being a paranoid secret boyfriend" she said with a wink before walking away, "What about Carly?" I ask fallowing her, "Oh she left early something about Spencer and a toilet on fire, I really don't know," I laughed off course Spencer would put the toilet on fire. "Lets go eat dork mama is hungry and you're going to buy her lunch" "What no I'm not buying you lunch" I said folding my arms in front of my chest "Please" said Sam with her big blue eyes " I cant say no to you" I said with a sigh. Please lord help me!

_**Thank you guys, for all the reviews and the alerts. Please keep on reviewing I love to read them.**_

_**Peace **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, here I am with another chapter. I am trying to update once a week, so here is this week's chapter. Sorry if there are any spelling and/or grammar errors I am not the best at English.**

**Chapter 9**

**Sam's POV**

I do not know what is going on with Freddie; he gets paranoid every time he sees me talking with guys specially Brad. I do not know what to do with him.

There is a knock at my door, "Hey babe" says Freddie as he enters my house. "Hey" I say glumly, "What's up, why are you so grumpy?" "It's nothing," "Come on tell me don't you trust me?" he said putting his arms around my waist from behind and kissing my neck. "I do," I say turning to face him. "So why don't you tell me?" he says and I sigh, "It's just that you are being all paranoid every time that you see me talking to a guy, specially Brad, I want to know what's up with you why are you acting like this? Don't you trust me, do you think I would cheat on you?" I said angrily, "No Sam I do trust you." "Then why are you acting like this towards me!" I snap at his face, "Because I love you, I love you so fucking much that it hurts me every time I see you talking to someone else!" Freddie said screaming at my face. "You know I love you too so why are you saying all this crap to me, don't you think it hurts me too when I see you talking to someone else? Because it does and you don't know how much it hurts!" at this point I was ready to break things off with him. "Well you never say so!" ok this kid is about to have it, "Because I love you, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with talking with someone else because of me. But if you don't feel that way then I don't…" he cut me off by kissing me. After the surprise washed off, I started to kiss him back. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, but I denied it to prove I was still mad at him. He did not take my rejection well because he forced his tongue through my mouth. After a few minutes, we pulled away for air. "I'm sorry for everything that has opened the past week I just can't control my feelings for you." He said putting his forehead on mine and pulling a strand of my hair back, "its okay I just don't want you to do it again. Besides Brad is your friend he would never do that to you. Also I'm your girlfriend that loves you and can't live without you." I said giving him a peek on the lips. "Thank you," he said giving me a huge hug, "for what?" I whisper in his hear, "For being there, for loving me and because you forgave me." Freddie said giving me the sweetest kiss we ever had. This are the moments that I live for, the moments that I love.

**So that is it for today I will update next week. Please read and review.**

**Peace **


	11. Chapter 11 :

I'm so sorry but this story is discontinued because I don't know what to do with it. I also don't have the time for it and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. I feel really really bad for leaving the story but I have to let it go, and I hate my self because of this but I need to focus on my grades not the story. If you would like to keep the story you can just PM me to let me know that you are taking it. If you have any concerns PM me and I would answer all of your questions. I'm so sorry. :(

Peace :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I know I said I wasn't going to update anymore but I got inspired so I said, what the Heck, why not? And yeah 'here I'm asking you for one more chance. Can we fall, one more time? Stop the tape and rewind...' If you don't get what I just wrote than you are not a true 1D Fan BTW the song is Gotta Be You by non other than 1D! I love them! Sorry I think I'm getting a little out of subject :) If you have any requests or ideas PMs me PLEASE! I would really appreciated :) Ok let's get started.**

**Sam's POV**

It's been a week since the argument I had with Freddie but things with us are still a bit rocky. For example, on Wednesday I was talking to Brad about his fudge and iCarly when Freddie came and when he saw me talking to Brad he almost punched the boy. I thought he will change for me but maybe I was wrong and I'm tired of of his empty promises, I'm ending it for good this time!

I hear a knock on my bedroom door so I got up to answer it, "Hey Baby!" came Freddie's cheery voice, "Hey" I say on a cold tone. I see Freddie rise an eyebrow at my coldness, "Are you okay Sam?" he says with a concern tone in his voice. "No Freddie I'm tired." I say with a defeated tone in my voice. "Well lay down for a bit." he said. So he is clueless, he doesn't know I'm about to break up with him, and as much as it hurts me I have to do this it's best. "No Freddie I'm not physically tired, it's more like spiritually." He gets a confuse look on his face and opens his mouth but I hold up my hand to stop him from interrupting me. "Please let me talk," he nods his head and I continue, "you promised me that you wouldn't freak out when I talk to Brad anymore!" So much for being calm.

"Sam I can't help it I just feel so jealous when I see you guys talking, I bet he likes you!" he screams and now I'm glad my mom is in Vegas with her latest boy toy, "Well I told you that you had no reason to be jealous, but this just proves that you aren't even capable of listening to your own girlfriend!" I think i hit a nerve there because his face got so red I thought he was going to explode. "Are you calling me stupid?" "If the shoe fits" I say without thinking about it and Freddie gets the angriest look I have ever seen on his face.

"You are calling ME stupid! Please look at you I bet that you are not even going to get college! You are going to end up just like your MOM! But you know what maybe I am stupid for going out it someone so little like YOU!" ouch that hurt, and when he saw my face he could tell just how much it hurt me. His face crumbles and he starts blabbing how sorry he was but I had already taken my decision.

"You know what Freddie maybe you are right," I say in the calmest voice I could master, "and since you are right is better to end it right now then instead of you to having to spend another second with someone as stupid as I am so GOODBYE!" I say. "No, Sam I want to be with you I'm so so sorry for what I said you know I didn't mean it!" he tells me desperately "No" I say firmly "It's over, besides I was still going to break up with you even before you said what you did, you just made it a whole lot easier" I know it sounds harsh but i need him to hate me as much as I did when he said those hurtful stuff about me, I want him to think I'm a heartless bitch so this break up is easier.

He had the most heart breaking look in his face it almost made me want to go up to him and kiss the hurt out of his face but I couldn't I was doing him a favor by breaking up with him, I will just bring him down and he will never be happy. "Fine" he said after the pregnant pause. And with one last look at me and a slam of my door he walked away from my life forever.

This is when i started crying telling myself that is for his own good and that it will get better but I know that it won't.

**So there you have it I'm not really sure how I came up with this but I think is okay. Tell me what you think! follow me on my new twitter at Ari3youtoo. Also I just made a tumblr so I'm starting my own blog called Stupid but True! And I need to know what you guys want to talk about so if you have a tumblr ask me and I will totally answer! If you follow me expect a follow back! My URL is hope you can follow me! BTW I'm so exited for Jennette and Ariana their show _'Sam&Cat'_ is going to rock! Ah don't forget about Noah Munck _'Gibby'_ who is also starting a new show called "Gibby" and last but not least congrats to Jerry Trainor for his new show _'Wendell and Vinnie_' Congrats and Good luck to all of them! **

**Peace12:)**


End file.
